1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a thiefproof engine lock system in an automobile and more particularly to an engine control device having a check function for controlling the operation of an engine of an automobile on the result of the code checking.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Conventionally, an engine of an automobile is started by closing an ignition switch with an ignition key and thereby actuating the ignition system of the engine. Here, the ignition key is a mechanical key. Therefore, even if the pattern of the key is designed to be very complicated, the variation is limited and it is possible to start the engine of any automobile easily with some basic types of keys. Further, even without any ignition key, when the battery is directly connected to the ignition coil and to the starter motor of an automobile, the engine of the automobile can be started. Therefore, only with an ignition key type locking system, there remains a possibility that the automobile may be stolen.